Stockholm Syndrome
by ang catalonan
Summary: House kidnapped Cuddy. Cuddy was furious, House was proud of himself. I wonder how it will play out. HUDDY. Multi-chap but short around 4 or 5 chaps, or less or more if demanded. Who knows?
1. Prologue

**TITLE:** Stockholm Syndrome

**AUTHOR:**ang_catalonan

**PAIRING: **Huddy (obviously)

**SUMMARY: **House kidnapped Cuddy. Cuddy was furious, House was proud of himself. I wonder how it will play out.

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

LISA CUDDY was lost in her thoughts when suddenly she was snapped out of it by the sight that suddenly infuriated her. The car she was riding made a sudden turn. As far as she knew, it wasn't part of the plan for that day. She pulled her thick long skirt as she leaned forward to give the driver a nudge from behind him.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to make that turn? I will be late…" She stopped in mid sentence when the driver reached for his driver's cap and tilted it on one side then showed her his face, grinning like an idiot.

She gulped then shrieked, "How dare you?!"

"I was actually surprised you didn't saw my ultra metaphorical cane riding shotgun."

She closed her eyes and breathed in some air.

She knew she was going to need it.

She knew she was going to have to fight him.

She knew it was going to be a very long limousine ride.

* * *

**angcatalonan: **Originally, I wanted this to be a one-shot but I realized that I haven't figured everything yet. This is not my first fic and I am in a constant struggle in mastering English so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't take my grammar errors against me. I am at work right now, so expect that I'd be uploading whenever I'm done with work. If I will be well motivated, I could write one chapter on one working day or something like that.

Speculations, suggestions and comments are allowed. Please, feel free to give me a review. I would love to hear feedbacks.


	2. CHAPTER 1: Sunrise

**chinababe**– thanks for the review. You're actually the very first one… so I have to say, it means so much to me.

**JustHuddy** – The song you told me about, I downloaded it and listened to it. It was great, it was actually the first time I heard about them. Well, the song gave me an idea. I actually took the title from the Psychological term…Thanks for the review.

**joraco14** – Thanks for commenting. Well, I think you guys are so lucky… I just finished my work and I have all of my office hours to write this chap. So, yay!

**Hughlaurie4ever** – You are so right! Cuddy doesn't ride a limo… She doesn't in the show. But in my fic, she does… hahaha! Well, you got one clue right but you missed the "thick, long skirt." By pointing that out, you're ahead of them. You'd understand what I'm talking about when you get to read this chapter (or at least).

**verbalchaos** – Like I said, you guys are so lucky. I get to write right now. Haha. Me too, lucky me. Thanks for the review.

**HuddyRocks** – Hey, Jess---hello! I am actually very flattered that you have my story and my name on alert and on your faves even. Thanks. I wish I could keep up with your expectations.

And guys, you should know that any story suggestion or ideas you may have, I would love to hear it if you think it will help me. Thanks a lot.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**Sunrise**

**

* * *

  
**

TAUB reached out for his wife's hand as they walk on the flower covered path of the golf course hill they were heading. He couldn't fight the urge to look at the woman's face and tried to remember why he chose to spend the rest of his life with her. She was his life, and although he did cheat on her once… He was still willing to spend the rest of what was left of him with her. He knew he was trying everything to make things right for the both of them. He must succeed, that had been his mindset since he decided that it was about time to make some changes in their lives.

"I thought I was late," Taub said the moment he (along with his wife) reached the bunch of people standing together, watching Wilson pace from one flag pole to another. Kutner, Thirteen, Foreman and Chase greeted his wife.

Kutner withdrew his gaze from Wilson's direction and answered the newcomer, "Actually, you are."

"It doesn't appear like it," Taub pointed out, referring to the guests who obviously ran out of stories to tell for the sake of socialization. Almost everyone looked bored.

"Cuddy is not yet here. It's almost sunrise." Foreman said then looked at his watch while Thirteen smirked.

"House is not yet here, either." Thirteen couldn't help it but point that fact out. Cuddy's absence at this time when the ceremony should already have started minutes ago in Thirteen's opinion was something worth questioning.

Foreman shook his head, while Chase brushed his business suit the twenty-second time and held his red necktie in a very nervous manner.

"She looks gorgeous," Foreman said to Chase, one eyebrow rising.

"I know. That's exactly what I am thinking. Thank you," Chase told Foreman. He couldn't get his eyes off of Cameron wearing a white satin dress, exposing her shoulder; in her hands were a bouquet of flowers. Her hair flows like golden sunrise in her bare back, on one side it was elegantly pinned decorated with fresh flowers giving her a very divine look.

"This is the day, Chase… This is THE day," Kutner said meaningfully.

"Yeah," Chase answered, "Can't we just get this over with?"

"Can't, actually. Cuddy is not yet here. And House…See? Not here." Thirteen tried again, hoping that the topic would shift from the romantic endeavors of Chase and Cameron into the not-so-romantic affair (or lack thereof) of House and Cuddy.

Everyone fell silent. Thirteen's smirk slowly disappeared. Foreman reached for her hand on her side, quietly and discreetly.

* * *

THE PHONE on Wilson's pocket rang and he had not wasted a second to pick it up, "House?! Where the hell are you?"

"Hey, Babe. Miss me?" House said.

"Please tell me you are NOT WITH CUDDY." Wilson made it clear that he made an emphasis on the word "NOT", and that House wouldn't miss his tone by any chance.

"Miss me, Jimmy?" House teased.

Wilson could hear that Cuddy tried to fight House off for the phone. When he heard her voice in the background, his shoulder fell in a defeated manner. "I am hoping as hell you know what you're doing."

"Uhmmm…"House pretended that he was thinking then spoke again, "I do hope so myself."

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE HOUSE OR I'LL WRAP---" Cuddy said in the background.

"Wrap your panties on my face to suffocate me? Oh, please try." House retorted. By the muffled sound of their voices, Wilson could say that House had tried to cover his phone so that Wilson wouldn't be able to hear their argument.

"THE ROAD, THE ROAD! WATCH THE STUPID ROAD!" Cuddy said.

Wilson felt the drop of cold sweat making its way down his forehead. He couldn't help but send a prayer to the heaven for House.

"Ok, Jimmy-Boy, you know the drill." House went back to him.

Wilson sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Uhm, not really." House said, sounding playful.

"You are going to ruin her life." Wilson tried to make a point.

"I know." That's what House said before he hung up. Wilson knew that enabling House in some way was already a habit for him, but this time it's different. He wanted to give House a chance, but to Cuddy's expense. It was like choosing between two candies he wanted to keep and were both very precious to him. The choice he has to make definitely was difficult in so many levels.

Wilson sighed and then took his phone out again. With a heavy hand and with his mind asking a thousand different questions, he dialed a phone number he saved earlier the other day.

"Ah, hello Judge Swinston. My name is James, James Wilson. I think the wedding will be delayed…"

* * *

LISA CUDDY wanted so much to smack House's face real hard, but she restrained herself from doing so. First, she couldn't reach him with her heavy skirt and tight dress; and second, playing this game with him this time would only allow him to think that what he was doing was okay with her.

And it definitely wasn't.

The evil jerk would ruin her life!

That was the most important day of her life and he wanted to ruin it. He took her from her home (well, not really) and she could only assume that House bribed her chauffeur to be able to do this… or maybe he wrapped a rope around him after giving the poor guy some sedative and kept him locked in her garage. Classic House. She smiled bitterly as she narrowed her eyes.

Without her knowledge, House had been staring at her from his mirror the whole time she was wallowing in anger.

"What?!" She said when finally she caught him throwing glances at her.

"Take the stupid veil off. You look ridiculous."

She growled with her eyes, hoping that it'll pierce through him and grind him into pieces.

* * *

**angcatalonan: **Please review.


	3. CHAPTER 2:Play the Tragedy

I think it's about time I reveal that the timeline is some three to four years post "Let Them Eat Cake" or simply season 5. So, just a recap: Cuddy is getting married and House kidnapped her while she was on the way to the venue. He is obviously up to something. More is to be revealed... Just hang on.

This is dedicated to all the HUDDY shippers who believe that HUDDY will happen (and keep on happenning) until the very end of the show, that they may be able to keep their relationship for the better. I know I do.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Play the Tragedy

* * *

"OUT of the car. Out, out, out!" House said, motioning his cane as Cuddy's cue to vacate the limousine.

Cuddy's eyes narrowed in contempt. She refused to move an inch in response to House's order. He held the limo door beside her. She challenged him with her stare.

But instead of fighting her, House allowed the half smile he's been keeping since he stopped the limo be drawn across his face. Cuddy turned red in annoyance, which earned a smirk from House.

"I'm so honored to serve as an amusement to you," Cuddy said, sarcastic.

"Yeah, you should…Now, enough talk. Get out."

"No." Cuddy said firmly.

House waited for her to change her mind, but after a minute had passed, he collected a deliberate volume of air and stuffed his cheek with it. He waited for her to fold in some way.

Cuddy shook her head defiantly.

"No?" House asked, leaning his weight to his cane.

"No."

"No? Really? Are you sure?"

"Still, no I won't get out of the car and yes, I am sure as hell."

"'Cos you know, I have the whole day to play 30 questions of yes or no with you, and you could always say no, and then I would ask again if you're sure then I won't stop bugging you until you say what I wanted you to say and do what I wanted you to do… But hey, in the end, whose time was wasted? I don't remember me having to attend someone's wedding… Oh, you look like you're the bride!" House teased.

House could swear he saw Cuddy's nostril flare when she reached for her veil pinned elegantly at the back of her head and carefully removed it. House offered to detach it for her, but she slapped his hand. She knew it was his way of acting out his victory. He was the one who told her to remove it in the fist place.

After another minute of silence, Cuddy asked: "What do you really want?"

"I want to show you something."

"Can't it wait until next week? That's when my vacation leave will end. I'll see you in the hospital after my wedding today, before we leave for Europe and everyday after next week. Nothing will change, I promise you. I am just getting married."

"It can't wait and I won't wait." House snapped.

Cuddy frowned and House realized that he just raised his voice. He breathed in deeply and wet his lips before he spoke, "I need to show you something today. Now. And stop pretending that nothing will change, things will change. That's why you're getting married. You want something to change."

Cuddy brought her hands to her forehead. House could read her considering his request. She couldn't refuse him. She wasn't very good with refusing him. She raised her head and looked at his eyes again, as if wanting to read him but she obviously couldn't. She felt defeated when she said, "Fine. But promise me you'd drive me back to my wedding as soon as we're done here."

"Promise. In 15 minutes it's over."

Cuddy exhaled and picked her skirt up. House offered his hand as she got up, which she took as she said "Thank you" in a low voice.

* * *

"WILSON," Kutner called out.

Wilson stopped his unmindful pacing and turned to find the voice that called his name, "Hmm?"

Kutner smiled, "Chase is proposing."

"Now?" Wilson asked, as if disoriented.

Chase groaned inwardly but answered Wilson's question, "No. Later. After the wedding."

"Oh," Wilson said.

Foreman and Thirteen looked at each other with Wilson's weird reaction.

"What's wrong with you?" Taub said, "And what time will the wedding start?"

"Wedding? No, wedding… What did I just say? Oh, no. Don't mind me." Then he faced Chase and said, "You don't have to wait for this wedding to happen, you can propose. Even if, the wedding is---"

"James!" Another familiar voice from the crowd called Wilson's name.

When Wilson saw from whom the voice belonged, his jaw literally dropped in awe. He forced a smile as he welcom the newcomers, "G-go-good Morning, Mrs. Cuddy. Mrs. House." The two women nodded in acknowledgement.

It was definitely worse than the day Tritter took his car and he had to ride the overcrowded bus to Princeton Plainsboro.

_This must be the feeling of someone in death row_, Wilson said to himself.

* * *

"FIFTEEN MINUTES?! Fifteen minutes! Are you kidding me?!" Cuddy screamed as she and House walked through the pavement of the newly created Eco Park of New Jersey.

House bit his lower lip as she exploded. He had been expecting the outburst around ten minutes ago. It was actually amusing for him to realize that it took the whole fifteen minutes before Cuddy would realize that he lied with the promise thingy.

"Promise, IN fifteen minutes its OVER," Cuddy said mimicking his tone when he had said that, "WE HAVE BEEN WALKING FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES NOW AND I CAN'T SEE THE END OF THIS PATH!"

He refused to answer. He just allowed her to talk.

"Where are we going? REALLY. Can you for once tell me the truth?"

"Like I said, I want to show you something." His legs were burning in pain, but he refused to acknowledge it. He was walking this path, with her, by choice. He wanted this, and he will reach the end of this road with her. For her.

She just didn't know it yet.

"I am wearing a huge dress for today and walking a park pavement early in the morning in stilettos for God-knows-what your surprise is…"

Still, he allowed her to talk.

This might be the last time she'd talk to him like that. That this may be the last time he'd hear her voice.

After her wedding, things were definitely going to change.

He had no intention of working with her if ever he would fail today. He'd leave her for her changed life.

And he'd give her peace.

* * *

"WHERE'S LISA?" Mrs. Cuddy asked Wilson.

Foreman, Thirteen, Chase, Taub and Kutner said their "hellos" and left him with the women.

"I don't know." The words sounded forced as Wilson said it.

Mrs. House looked at him suspiciously but did not say a word.

"I went here directly after my plane landed. Lisa knew I'd be here. I called her in her home but no one's answering the phone. So, I thought maybe she already left. But she's still not here." Mrs. Cuddy said, sounding concerned. "I wonder what happened."

Wilson shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea."

"I am sure you are," Mrs. House said.

Wilson choked. "Have you two met?"

Mrs. Cuddy smiled, "We were together when we approached you."

"Yes, of course, we've met." Mrs. House said.

"It's actually strange. Her surname sounds really familiar."

"Oh, of course. It's also a noun." Wilson said then beat himself up immediately after. He was so sure he heard it from House before. But he, being Wilson, must have sounded really stupid when he said that.

Much to his surprise both women laughed.

"You have a good sense of humor, James." Mrs. House said.

But Mrs. Cuddy said to Mrs. House, "You're right. But what I meant was that your surname is familiar because there used to be an Engineer Greg House who called me around three years ago for Lisa's college desk."

"Oh, that…" Wilson said.

"And a Professor Gregory House used to call my husband when Lisa was in college. He was the one who reported to my husband Lisa's whereabouts in college. Not to mention every guy Lisa dated in Michigan. It was funny remembering how Lisa's father would immediately go to her dorm to measure up the guy. You think maybe the two House is related to you?"

"Yeah, maybe they are." Mrs. House said while looking at Wilson's direction viciously.

* * *

"PHOTINUS!"

Both House and Cuddy turned to look at the direction where the voice came from. They saw a group of 4 school girls wearing their girl scout uniforms. Obviously, they approached them to offer some of their cookies.

"Wow!" One of the kids from the park looked at Cuddy with admiration, "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is." House said, only to dismiss the kid. Cuddy tilted her head with House's comment.

"Photinus, we have the cookies you asked us to bring for you. That's 20 dollars, as you requested," the tallest girl in the group said, offering House a basket full of freshly baked cookies and muffins.

"My mom added some muffins!" said another girl.

"What did the other girl call you?" Cuddy asked.

"Photinus." House answered as he reached for his wallet and took out some bills.

"I never thought you were so charming to young girls," Cuddy said, obviously amused.

"Did you bring her here to show her the you-know-what?" said the other girl with the pigtails.

"Wait, who is she? Her dress looks really pretty..."

"She's the Queen of New Jersey, now go away!" House said.

"New Jersey doesn't have a queen," said the youngest girl in the group.

"We do have a queen," insisted House. Cuddy shook her head and watched House mess with the kids. He was obviously enjoying the silly conversation, which led her to think that they seem familiar with each other. It appeared like House had been with these kids for a while. Or maybe he spent time with them in some way she's not sure how, why and when.

"It was never taught at our school. My teacher Emily would have told us!"

"She never told you 'coz you're not suppose to know until you're twelve," House argued.

* * *

"IT was so charming watching you mess with the kids like that. Very fatherly if I may say," Cuddy said while she took off her stilettos and walked by the grass barefooted.

"And you look hot, being the pathetic messed up bride that you are," House countered while they walk the long path towards an atrium in the center of the Eco Park.

"Shut up!"

"Whatever you say, Queen Lisa Cuddy of the swamp areas of New Jersey," House curtsied which earned him a deadly glare.

"You're so evil playing at kid's thoughts like that. Wait, what's the basket of cookies for?"

"Breakfast."

"Breakfast? You brought me to this park and made me walk only to have breakfast with me?" Cuddy wondered aloud.

"Nope," House said and stopped, "We're here. Get in the atrium. Go, go. It looks like its going to rain."

Cuddy almost ran to the opening of the park's atrium when she suddenly felt the heavy drops of rain on her bare shoulders. She left House unable to keep up with her speed behind her. By the time they both got inside and after House had closed the door behind them, the rain fell mercilessly in every direction they could see.

Cuddy looked like she was about to cry.

House, on the other hand did not bother to hide his expression of full happiness and excitement.

Fate must be with him this time, and it's playing his game in his favor.

* * *

**angcatalonan: **There it goes, guys. I love reviews, so please give me some. Tell me what you think. BTW, I planted a hint in this chapter. If you were able to pick it, you'd know what was House's surprise to Cuddy. Shhh... Cuddy doesn't know about it yet!


	4. Chapter 3: Nociception

**WARNING:** This is going to get angsty. but I hope that it'll clear some things up for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Nociception

* * *

"NOW, really. Where do you suppose Greg took Lisa?"

James Wilson used to be one of the best actors of his batch in high school. Such a day and opportunity as this allowed him to make use of that talent that no one else appreciated aside from his long lost brother. He mastered a slight dramatic frown on his forehead and allowed a wrinkle under his eyes to form. He hoped to communicate to the receiving end his falsified innocence.

Mrs. House stared at him blankly. It appeared like it didn't work this time. _Damn_.

"Don't take me for a fool, James. I know my son." Mrs. House said as they both watch Mr. and Mrs. Cuddy comfort the poor groom sitting beside the unaware Rachel on a wooden bench placed intentionally for the guests inside the golf course restaurant.

Wilson smiled as he brought his hands to brush his hair back.

"Where do you think he took her?" The woman asked again as she watched the guests leave one by one. Well, they couldn't hold out forever. They had been waiting for almost 4 hours now. It was about time that they must've figured that Cuddy stood the poor groom up; that maybe she was definitely not going to show up.

"I don't know," For once in their conversation, he finally answered her honestly.

* * *

"I INVITED your mom to my wedding," Lisa Cuddy finally broke the silence without having to look at House. She did not take her gaze from the view of the drifting water on the glass wall separating her from the raining world outside the park's atrium.

Immediately after they entered, just before the rain had been vicious as it was right now, Gregory House searched for the power source and turned the yellow lights on as soon as he found it. He then sat at the elevated stage at the center. He rested his chin to his hands that held his wooden cane and watched Lisa.

For him, she was still breath-taking although she looked slightly tired of their long walk. The upper part of her wedding dress hugs tightly around her making her curves a feasting ground for his eyes. Without her knowledge, House was thinking just how stupid he had been for letting this beautiful woman wear such an elegant dress for another man.

She wrapped her arms on her body, and rubbed her hands to her forearm to produce heat. He could see the short fine hair at the back of her head rise in response to the cold; while her smooth bare shoulders seduce him unknowingly.

House reached for a switch under the wooden floor of the stage to turn on the heater.

If only Lisa hadn't been so angry and flustered, she would have seen that that atrium that's been keeping them both safe from the rain looked like one of those places where Yoga classes can be held. The single storey glass-walled atrium appeared like a classic gazebo in a usual garden, only now, it looked more modern with its oak floor with river pebbles bordering the corners and yellow-dimmed lightings on elegantly disigned ceilings with floral carvings.

House wouldn't deny that he had been through a lot just to find this place. He wanted to find a place where he could control the temperature and lightlings for his precious gift to Lisa. he wouldn't deny that he had sabotaged other people's plans on using the atrium for Yoga purposes because he didn't want them to bother the little bugs as they grow up and mature until this day. The only thing that he regret was that it had to get to this day (her wedding day) until its about time for them to come out; that he wasn't able to tell her everything that he wanted to tell her until today.

"How about you tell me something about Yoga and some of its poses?" House tried to get Cuddy to focus on where he brought her rather than the rain outside.

No answer.

"Do they really make sex more pleasurable and satisfying?" he tried again.

Still, no answer.

"How about---?"

"How about you shut up or tell me why you had to do this? Why today?" She cut him out.

House was silent for a while as he battle with Lisa's hatred. Then he broke the hurtful silence, "You invited my Mom to your wedding, you said? Why?"

* * *

"POOR HARRY," Mrs. House said after Wilson offered her a glass of Margarita. "Was that his name? The groom's name?"

"Yes, it is." Wilson answered casually as he took a sip from his glass of Martini.

"Look at him..." She said again as they watch him walk away.

"It's a pitiful sight," it's all that Wilson could think of saying.

Mrs. House on the other hand wanted to tell Wilson something else. "You know, if ever my dear son Greg had something to do with Lisa not showing up in this wedding, I would understand. More so, I would be proud of him."

Wilson suddenly turned his head to the woman beside him and asked the one question that instantly sprang out of his head, "Why?"

"Because finally, he found the courage to fight for what he wants and deserves."

Wilson stared at the woman before her with admiration. If only House hadn't taken his mom as the stereotypical mom and decided that he would hate her, he would have seen just how much she loved and understood him.

Mrs. House sighed, "Would it be so wrong for me to be happy for my son while another man is in sorrow?"

James Wilson answered her with a flat smile. Actually, the same question had been playing through his mind since he called that Judge Swinston in the very beginning.

* * *

"WHY DID YOU invite my mom to your wedding?" House said, his face stoic and devoid of emotion.

Cuddy turned away and withdrew her gaze.

"Wasn't that the question you're expecting me to ask you when you told me that you invited my Mom?!" House accused and challenged her with his tone.

"Yes!" Cuddy answered him directly. "Because I promised her that I will have a life after that painful affair with you!"

It was House's turn to withdrew his eyes from her steady, fixed look.

* * *

**angcatalonan: **Well, that's all that I could think of for now. Better to have published this than nothing, right? Or, I shouldn't have... BTW, thank **_glicine_** for naming Harry for me. Don't worry. As soon as I have the words for my ideas, I'll upload them ASAP. Thanks guys for inspiring me to continue writing this. (Don't worry, the romance and humor is still part of this story... although there's also angst...) Please tell me what you think.


End file.
